Wakey, wakey Ronnie Weasley
by Ginger Lust
Summary: Hermione shows the Weasley family how NOT to fly a feather!


A/N- Just a short piece I thought of after watching the scene this is related to... for the tenth time! ;-D

Ronald Weasley, young wizard, one of the Golden Trio, chess player extraordinaire, Gryffindor, soon to be Aura, boyfriend and soon to be husband (if he has any say in the matter) to one Hermione Granger, another member of the Golden Trio herself... walked into his kitchen yawning and rubbing one eye of sleep. Most often, he was the last to arrive for breakfast. This was Sunday morning and most of the Weasley family gathered together to have breakfast and exchange news. All of Molly and Arthur's children were grown now. Most of them moved out of the Borrow and living in their own homes. Bill Weasley was married to one Fleur De La Cour and they occupied a small beachside cottage, willed to the Weasleys by an Aunt passed away.

Charlie Weasley was still in Bulgaria working with dragons. He tried to make it home at least three or four times a year, definitely at Christmas time every year. This was not one of the days he was with the family.

Percy Weasley, also married and living in his own home, attended almost every Sunday, still feeling a bit guilty about his behavior in the past few years. Also, like his brothers and sister, he knows just how precarious life can be. After the death of one of his twin brothers, Fred.

Although George was very much missing his twin, he insisted on continuing to live in the apartment above his and Fred's extremely profitable and popular joke/gag merchandise store, WEASLEYS'S WIZARD WHEEZES. Right after the Great Wizarding war, George became depressed, rarely leaving his and Fred's room in the Burrow even to eat meals or be with the family.

Molly was very distraught about his decision to move out on his own right now. Alone. She worried he would just go deeper into himself, avoiding everyone, even her. Although it hurt her to look into George's face, reminding her of Fred, she wanted him near at all times.

Ron and Ginny, the youngest boy and only girl born to Arthur and Molly, were both too young to move out as yet. Each still had school to attend. Although Ron being 17, nearly old enough to move out... and having excepted Minister Kingsley's offer to join the Auras, had decided not to attend seventh year at Hogwarts. That decision upset Molly and even Hermione, as she planned to attend her seventh year. She turned down Minister Kingsley's offer. She felt that to be able to do her very best as an Ministry of Magic employee, she needed to finish her schooling.

Upon Molly's insistence, Hermione also attended the Sunday breakfasts. Which the Muggle-born gladly excepted. She loved the Weasley's. Each and everyone one of them treated her as a family member. With the possible exception of Ronald. He had long ago moved up from brother-ish to boyfriend since she met him seven years ago. If she gets her way, she will marry him!

Harry Potter, last of the Golden Trio and best mate to both Ron and Hermione, also considered a family member as the Weasley elders all but officially adopted Harry. His own parents long passed... His regular place at the table, across from Hermione, was next to Ron. Arthur, Molly and Percy each wore an expression of annoyance at Ron's late appearance. As always, Harry just smiled. Quite used to his lazy mate's morning behavior and arrival...

The seating arrangement was the same as it always was.. Molly sat at the end nearest the cooker. All the way at the other end of the long table was Arthur, seated nearest the door leading out of the kitchen. To Molly's left was Ginny then Hermione, Bill (who was not there this Sunday), and George next to Arthur. On Molly's right was Percy then Ron, Harry and Charlie, also not there today.

Ron finally reached his seat and sat down, then, not missing a beat, got back up and walked to the cooker. All four burners occupied a pan or pot of food. He picked up a plate off the pile that sat next to the cooker and began to fill it. He placed twice as much bacon, eggs, toast and flapjacks than anyone else. When his plate was too full to add even another slice of bacon, he walked back to his seat. Plopping down and pouring himself a tall glass of juice, he sleepily began his meal. So far, he hadn't made a verbal sound. Everyone stared at him a moment. He looked up, chewing a mouthful.

"Morning Ron." Hermione was the first to greet him.

"Ahmmm.." was all Ron offered.

"GOOD MORNING, mate…" Harry shouted to his best friend.

"OI! Harry! Keep it down, will ya?" Ron said.

As Ron had eyes only for his breakfast, Hermione tried to get Harry's attention.

"Pssst.. Harry."

Harry turned to look at her.

"Hey… watch this…. This ought to wake him up…" she whispered from across the table.

"Molly… I wonder if you would help me out! With a spell."

"Of course, dear.. What are you having a problem with?"

"It's a really difficult one. I don't know if I'm pronouncing it wrong or if I'm just doing the motions wrong. Maybe both!"

"Alright then… show me."

Hermione pushed aside all the plates, utensils and bowls away from her drinking glass. Then she pulled out her wand from it's holster at her hip.

"OK… let's see if I can remember the words…" Hermione raised her wand above the glass. "WINGAUDIUM.. LEVIOSARR!" Then she started to wave her wand violently at the glass as if she were trying to beat it.

Molly just stared at Hermione, brows furrowed and mouth slightly opened. How can one of the smartest, most capable witches ever born, not be able to perform the simplest, first year magic?

Hermione continued to wave the wand wildly, causing Ginny to lean away from her and George also leaning away from her although there was an empty seat between them.

"Careful there, Hermione... You'll put an eye out!" Harry said, not daring to look at Ron.

Ron did turn to Harry though... If looks could kill!

Hermione stopped her wild flaying, pretending to look perplexed that her glass did not rise. Then she shyly looked at Ron, looking at her again. She'd never seen his face that red before.

He continued staring at her, his breakfast forgotten.

Harry look between his two friends, trying not to laugh.

Suddenly, Ron jumped out of his chair, sending it crashing to the floor behind him, making most everyone else jump.

"..Think that's funny, do you?…." He said as he tore around the back of Percy's seat, almost tipping his brother's chair as he used it to push himself faster.

Harry burst out laughing.

Hermione let out a yip and also jumped out of her seat. She ran in the opposite direction from Ron, heading for the door to the living room.

Ron ran behind Molly's seat next, his long legs gaining on Hermione. But she was already at the door and out before he could catch her.

Ron vanished through the still open door after Hermione. And before the door closed, they could hear Hermione scream out as apparently, Ron had caught her.

"AHHHHHH… help me!" Hermione cried out, giggling.

Everyone looked at Harry, who was still laughing.

When he was able to control himself, Harry looked at everyone looking at him.

"What the blooding he.., what was that all about?" Asked George.

"OK..ok, I'll tell you." While Harry explained, Hermione could be heard giggling and speaking to Ron. When he was finished telling everyone the story, they all laughed.

In the living room, Ron had Hermione pinned down on the couch. Everyone in the kitchen could hear her speaking.

"Ron… Let. Me. Up!"

Ron's response was deep and throaty and so low, he couldn't be heard.

"You wouldn't dare.."

Ron chuckled and spoke back to her, unheard still.

"I'll tell your father on you, Ronald!"

Ron spoke again but there was no response from Hermione.

Harry chuckled. Molly looked at Arthur.

"Guess Ron found a way to shut her up!" George said.

After some quiet rustling, Hermione let out a squeal.

"Put. Me. Down, Ronald!"

A slap could be heard. Obviously, Ron had slung Hermione over his shoulder or he couldn't have reached her bum.

"OUCH!.."

"Stop wiggling!" Ron said.

"Put me down this instant, Ronald Weasley!"

Moments later, one set of footsteps could be heard going up the stairs.

"Arthur…"

"On it, Dear." The oldest wizard in the kitchen said then got up from his seat. He left through the door and followed the two young people upstairs.

Back in the kitchen, Percy looked to Molly.

"What?" he asked her. She chuckled.

"Your father and I have raised seven sons… including Harry, in this house. Don't you think we know when you boys are up to no good?!"

Nothing was heard for a minute as Arthur walked up the staircase. Then everyone could hear a knock on a door. Then another.

"Ron… open this door!"

Suddenly, everyone heard a spell being casted and the back of the door hitting the wall behind it.

Hermione let out a screech, bolting from astride Ron's waist as he lay on his bed, trying to re-button the bottom three buttons Ron had so far undone.

"DAD!" Ron exclaimed.

"OUT! Both of you. Back downstairs. You know the rules, Ron. NO girls in your room alone. And you young lady! You, of all people know better."

"I… I…." Hermione stammered.

"Dad… we're not children anymore."

"This is my house and those are my rules. You want different rules… you buy your own house! Now.. downstairs!"

Arthur could be heard coming back down the stairs. He re-entered the kitchen and sat down in his seat and began to read his paper.

Soon after, Hermione walked into the kitchen, followed by Ron.

Ginny giggled. Harry stared, grinning at them. Ron sat back down next to Harry again and continued to eat. Hermione just sat there, pushing what little eggs she had left around on her plate, her face blushed.

Ginny giggled again and then leaned over to whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione looked down at her blouse and saw that indeed, her blouse was buttoned from the last three buttons wrong. She blushed more, then tried her best to discreetly unbutton and re-button each as Ron watched her, ears red. Harry, trying not to laugh, leaned over to Ron.

"Animal!"

"Shut up, Harry!"

Everything settled down after that. Everyone finishing the morning meal. Discussions among twos and threes about news in the paper, things they were going to do today and future family events to come.

Ron and Hermione snuck peeks at each other... winks, smiles, blushing, knowing that as soon as they could, they would sneak off and per chance... continue where they left off.

"Over my dead body' Molly thought to herself. She also was sneaking peeks at both Hermione and Ron and Ginny and Harry, who were also making goo goo eyes at each other.

Getting up, Molly started carrying dishes to the sink.

"Ginny, you and Hermione and I are going over to Augusta Longbottom's house today and help her moved her upstairs bedroom downstairs. She can't mange the stairs anymore. Fleur will be joining us to help." Molly kept her back to everyone else, knowing there would be no argument from her brood, including Harry and Hermione. Then she set up the sink with water and soap before speaking the spell that had the dishes, utensils, cups, pots and pans empty their contents in the garbage and follow each other into the lathered water in turn to wash themslves.

The small group finally got up from their seats also and carried their dishes and cups to the sink.

Ron walked up to Molly and kissed her cheer. "Thanks Mum. That was delicious. Oh.. and Harry and I will be glad to go with you and help out, right Harry?"

Harry nodded but before he could add to Ron's offer, Molly cut in.

"That's very kind of you Ron but you and Harry and George are staying here to help your father. He promised me that he would clean out his workshed today. Right dear?"

Ron's face dropped. Molly and Arthur had to work hard not to smiled at all the young wizard's faces.

"But Mum..."

Molly looked hard at him.

"Yes, madam..."

The room slowly emptied with George and Ron moaning and mumbling to each other.

"Did you say something, dears?" Molly asked.

"No madam!" both boys answered as they passed through the door.

Arthur stepped up to his wife and brought his hand to her back. He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek.

"You know you can't stop them from being in love forever, Molly." He kissed lower on her jaw.

"Not forever, Arthur. But they're too young to start that hanky-panky. We were much older than they are and we waited until we were married." Molly gestured shoving Arthur away with no real push in her hand.

Arthur chuckled.

"I seem to recall that we were younger than them and we did not wait..." He lowered his face and kissed her neck.

"Your memory is not very good, old man!"

"..My memory is perfect, my love... Why don't we go upstairs and I'll help you make the bed."

"..The bed is made!."

"Really.. That's odd. I thought I saw it unmade..." Arthur reach down from her back and lightly pinched her bottom.

Molly squealed.

"...Or it will be." he finished as he guided Molly out of the kitchen.

The End

Hope you enjoyed.

I tried everything to get the font to match but I gave up after many attempts. Computers don't like me!


End file.
